


Supergirl's Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Supergirl smiled and enjoyed every minute of defeating creatures in Smallville.





	Supergirl's Minutes

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Supergirl smiled and enjoyed every minute of defeating creatures in Smallville. Her eyes were wide as soon as Reverend Amos Howell appeared and frowned prior to mentioning her curfew.

THE END


End file.
